Double Trouble
by hakiruriho
Summary: Aris'ca is a 15 year old girl who just ran away from home with her half sister Di'acha. Where will their adventures take them?
1. Prologue

My name is Aris'ca mor'ta'ge. I'm a princess of Ka'ge. If you know where this is your either part

of it or you have heard of its plunder. I know nothing of the outside world; I am sheltered along

with the rest of the royal family. I am the oldest of two by only a year and she, my younger sister,

is only half of what I am. My mother, Queen Av'one, was strong when it came to fights and war

for she was known as the daughter of "Ishtar." Unfortunately, here in Ka'ge we lack the medical

care. I have heard so much about my mother becoming ill after my birth. Being weak and unable to

protect herself, she was murdered before I even got to see her. I'm told that about two months

later by my father whose name I won't speak of yet. Anyway, my father then got his favorite

concubine Sh'iana pregnant with my half sister Di'acha. I was about one and a half when she was

born. I am now fifteen and a half, she's fourteen and according to father, life couldn't get any

better. But I disagree; as does Di'acha. We hate it here. We hate father and want nothing but to

leave. In less than a week we are to be separated and married off (well I'm staying but, that's not

the point) to men we know nothing about and I refuse!

* * *

Plz Review! 


	2. We Hate Home

Please read and review!

* * *

"Aris'ca! You will do as I say and marry the Prince since you're the oldest you will stay here and rule Ka'ge along side your husband." The king yelled at his oldest daughter.

"Why father do you not think I can rule this country on my own! I am stronger than even my mother at this age and if it wasn't for her having to leave an heir you wouldn't even be a part of Ka'ge anyway!"

"Why do you have tot be so difficult Aris'ca, I am kind and you will do as I say! Now go!"

"But…"

"I said GO!"

"Fine I'll go Ja'tsu." Aris'ca said leaving her father's "work room."

"Aris'ca don't call me—" (SLAM!)

"That child, what am I going to do with her." The king said while shaking his head.

"Your highness, if I may." Asked the King's favorite adviser.

"You may."

"Thank you sir…Aris'ca as we all know is very much a spitfire just like her mother. You must understand being raised with out her actual mother to bring her up has taken a huge toll on the poor girl."

"What exactly are you getting at."

"I'm just suggesting that maybe you should give the girl a little more time. She is still new with all the "female aspects" and needs time to adjust to the differences."

"She is strong like her mother, she will be fine." The king stated blankly.

"As you wish you highness."

"Yes thank you."

With Aris'ca

* * *

"I hate him I hate him I hate…" 

"Your highness is it really going to get you anywhere just by saying you hate him?"

"Oh Na'tuse, you scared me. Please don't do that."

"I'm sorry princess. Do you wish for me to leave?"

"No Na'tuse no ones here, you can call me by my name. I know you want to." Aris'ca said scooting closer and locking her arms around her personal guard.

"Aris'ca you know if anyone saw us they would take me away from you." Na'tuse said returning her embrace.

"Like their not trying to already!"

"I will admit I hate your father for forcing you to marry that prince, but still when you rule you could always have him executed and I could take his place." Na'tuse smirked.

"Sweetheart that's illegal."

"Yeah and so is this." Na'tuse said kissing her fully.

"What the hell do you thing you're doing!"

"Father?" Aris'ca said in alarm.

"This is strictly forbidden! I will have you head Na'tuse for having an affair with my daughter I…"

"No father I will not let you hurt him!" Aris'ca said blocking her guard.

"And what will you do about it?" The king questioning his daughter.

"I will kill myself then you will only have Di'acha to rule. Tell me, how the country would do with that one."

"You truly are a spite fire."

"Proud of it."

"So as king what am I to do? It is against the law!"

"So it's against the law for me to love someone!"

"He's a guard Aris'ca."

"He loves me daddy, he actually loves me."

"I'm sorry Aris'ca but the laws the law."

"But…"

"He's right princess I should have known better. It's my own fault." Na'tuse said bowing to his love.

"Let me speak with him. Alone" her eyes directly on Na'tuse.

"Fine, you have five minutes!" the king responded and left.

"Na'tuse, I'm sorry! I should have known better and now you're in trouble and it's all my fault." Aris'ca said trying not to cry.

"Calm down sweetie. Everything will be fine." He said trying to reassure her.

"I'm releasing you then. Run away." She stated out of no where.

"What!"

"I told you and that's final."

"You've got to be joking."

"Nope."

"Your insane Aris'ca."

"I can't let you get hanged. I haven't even had sex with you yet." Aris'ca said with a smile.

"So I guess that's all I'm good for then huh?" Na'tuse said also smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. Go now and hurry."

"I'm going, be careful. Kay princess?"

"You too my prince."

"Goodbye"

"Bye"

One minute later

* * *

"Search the town. Don't leave any crack unlocked." The kind announced. "Aris'ca are you sure you're ok, Kami we're lucky he didn't take you with him. Go to your room with Di'acha and get some rest." 

"Yes father."

With Di'acha and Aris'ca

* * *

"Why would Na'tuse betray you!" Di'acha asked. 

"Di'acha, you're dense you know that." Aris'ca said with a smile.

"You're running away aren't you?"

"What in the seven hells gave you that ides." Aris'ca said rolling her eyes.

"Well if you're leaving, I'm coming with."

"You're joking right? What about Rei'hou Di'acha."

"I already released him. I'm not going to make him stay and hear/watch me make babies with someone that's not him. I mean, come on." Di'acha said with a blush.

"Ah ha!" I new there was something between you two."

"Yeah, yeah. Are we going or not Aris'ca?" Di'acha said still having a blush on her face.

"Kay, c'mon before they figure it out." Aris'ca whispered.

"I'm coming."

Out of the castle/on the grounds

* * *

"So where do we go now!" Di'acha asked. 

"We go to the forbidden dock." Aris'ca said blankly.

"T-The forr-b-bidden d-d-dock." Di'acha said wide-eyed.

"Got a better idea."

"No but…"

"Hey you chose to come so deal with it." Aris'ca said walking off.

"But—"

"…."

"Hey wait Aris'ca."

"Hurry up. We'll have to be there soon before our dad's army…" Aris'ca stopped suddenly knowing someone was watching them.

"Come out! I know you're here."

"Well, well isn't she smart. What's two pretty girls doing way out here?"

_'Pirates!'_ was Di'acha's only thought.

"That's none of your concern. Now leave us! We have nothing to do with you…pirates!" Aris'ca said readying herself for a fight.

"I think not my sweet." It was then the fight began. Aris'ca stood her ground and tried to protect Di'acha. Unfortunately, Di'acha was knocked unconscious and Aris'ca could not take on five to seven guys at once.

"Let me go!" Aris'ca screamed.

"Not a chance." It was then Aris'ca was knocked out and unaware of who was taking her and Di'acha or where they were going.


	3. You What!

Hey! I'm co-writing this with Sweetblacksorrw!

* * *

Aris'ca had no clue what time it was and was glad to know nothing had happened to Di'acha or herself. She was tied with her hands behind her back and her mouth had a cloth in it so she couldn't speak.

_'How do I get out of this one?'_

CLICK

_'Oh god, somone's coming'_

"Before I open this door and receive you death glares and the beating with it, probably a few kicks in the balls, I want to let you know Rei'hou and I staged this so you two could escape." Na'tuse said while opening the door to see an unconscious Di'acha and a wide-eyed, tied, and unable to speak Aris'ca.

"I'm not sure if I want to untie you or not." Na'tuse said earning himself a very hateful glare.

"Alright, sorry, sorry. I'm untying you."

5 to 10 minutes later

"Oh my god! I'm going to kill you!" Aris'ca screamed while hitting Na'tuse repeatedly.

"This is why I didn't want to untie you, you know that." Na'tuse said trying to dodge the majority of her hits.

"Well, well aren't you two the most perfect couple the world has ever seen." Rei'hou said walking over to and unconscious Di'acha.

"You know she could have died Rei'hou." Aris'ca said with a death stare.

"Calm down princess, we told them not to do anymore than know you out. Plus, I heard that you put up a better fight than they have had to deal with in a long time."

"Whoa, I feel so special, I don't fucking care you bitch!"

"Are you calling me a girl!"

"Well your more of a girl than I am Rei'hou."

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Be my guest…"

"Aris'ca, god, are you sure you're a princess. I swear sometimes you act like a slut." Di'acha said fully awake.

"Go fuck yourself, better yet, fuck Rei'hou!" Aris'ca said with a smirk.

"Gladly as long as you do the same with Na'tuse."

"Of course, but after you."

"Girls, oh god, you both must have hit your heads too hard." Na'tuse said with a blush.

"Oops, I forgot you boys were here, sorry." Aris'ca said with a blush about 99 shades of red to match Di'acha.

"So what, do you guys talk about us like that when we're not there or something." Rei'hou asked not expecting the answer her got.

"Maybe just a little." Both girls admitted.

"Wow, that's new information." Both guys said with smirks.

"What's with those looks huh you two?" Aris'ca said with a questioning glance.

"You'll find out later."

"Why later?"

"Be…"

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

"That's why."

"Come on lets go before we get in trouble."

Aris'ca and Di'acha screamed "We're coming."

2 minutes later

"All right men, we have two new mates on board and their females so know touching cause they have their 'body guards' and they are the daughters of the king Ja'tsu so no touchy." The captain said a little animated.

"He's creepy." Di'acha whispered to Rei'hou.

"That's all part of bein' a pirate little lass!"

the captain said calmly.

"Either call her princess of Di'acha, your choice, but no little lass you old fart."

"Awe, guess we've got ourselves a feisty one eh." The captain said smiling.

"The names Aris'ca! Now you know so use it!" Aris'ca said with a glare.

"Aris'ca huh…aren't you suppose to inherit the thrown to Ka'ge." The captain asked.

"Yes."

"Ah so running away from your duty."

"No, I'm running away from my father who wants me to fuck someone I don't even know over loving the person I'd rather die for."

"Your just like you mother Aris'ca." the captain said lovingly.

"Wow, freaky much. What's with the bi-polar change huh?"

"Aris'ca do you have any idea why you have some of the looks of your mother yet you look nothing like your father."

"yea…n-no."

"What's your father's real name. Aris'ca what's your full name."

"That's none of your business pirate."

"Latis Ja'tsu and your name is Aris'ca Ishtar Mamorri."

"H-How do y-you-u know t-that." Aris'ca shuttered. "Know one knows my true name so how do you know?"

"Do you know who I am child."

"Your La'one the famous pirate known for robbing even the most protected countries." Aris'ca stated. Then out of nowhere, she started looking for something in her dress. "Where is it…why…damn...found it!" (Everyone just stared at her.)

"You're him aren't you!"

"I'm who?"

"The guy my mom love a long time ago or a while ago like about sixteen years."

"So you do know about your mother's love life."

"No, not really, but I have this." Holding up what she was looking for.

"How did you—"

"You can say that I found it in my mother things…daddy." Aris'ca said in a bragging tone.

"What did you call me!"

"Oh, my bad, you don't like being called that!" she was completely toying with him.

"Listen hear missy, event though you're my daughter—" practically yelling at her

"She's my big sister so fuck off!" Di'acha getting mad that someone was picking on her sister.

"What are you going to do little shrimp?"

WHACK "What did I tell you!" Aris'ca said hitting him with the book.

"Don't ever threat that book with such recklessness again! I made every letter your mother and I had into that!"

"I know that, I'm not stupid!"

"You are like your mother; headstrong. But as much as I love to continue this father daughter reunion, I have a ship to run."

"I'm not stopping you." Aris'ca said trying to put the last word in. La'one looked at her one last time and called his men to work.

2 minutes later below deck

"That's it! That's what you wanted my to know?" Aris'ca said surprised the guys had made such a big deal about it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you knew." Na'tuse said apologetically.

"It's fine." She said closing in on him.

"You guys are so meant for each other." Di'acha marveled at them.

"So are we!" Rei'hou said running her hand through her hair.

"Ouch!" yelled Di'acha.

"What!" Rei'hou said started. Aris'ca went over to him and started beating the shit out of him.

"You hurt her again!" Aris'ca getting pissed.

"I didn't—ow—do any—ah—thing." Rei'hou still taking the beating.

"Well you know, you wouldn't have hurt me if SOMEBODY didn't stage me and Aris'ca getting knocked out!" Di'acha said joining Aris'ca.

"Are you blaming Na'tuse!" Aris'ca said stopping for a moment.

"No, Rei'hou!"

"Oh…ok!" And they continue to beat the living hell out of him.

"Um…princess." Na'tuse said.

"Shut up!" the girls screamed at him.

"Hey, why do you get to say shut up to him? You don't have the right!" Aris'ca said.

"Sorry!" Di'acha said quickly.

"What do you mean 'sorry"

"I mean…my bad?" Di'acha said not sure.

"Sisters!" Aris'ca said with a sigh.

"That's the thing…" Na'tuse started to say

"You two aren't sisters anymore." Rei'hou finished

* * *

Please review! 


	4. What! Not sister!

Short chapter! Sorry i know! Plz review!

* * *

"W-What d-d-do you-ou m-mean?" stammered Di'acha.

"I mean you two don't have the same father anymore." Rei'hou breaking the news to her.

"Since when?" asked Aris'ca. (She has known her whole life and was use to the idea.)

Di'acha ran out of the room about to cry.

"Now look what you did!" Aris'ca scolded them.

"Me?" they both said.

"You two! I've known my entire life and kept it from her because _this_ was gonna happen!"

"Oops…" Rei'hou admitted.

"Yeah! Oops is…" the ship suddenly tipped sharply to the side, sending all three flying to the other side of the room. Then there was a high-pitched scream.

"Di'acha!" Aris'ca screamed running out the door followed by Na'tuse and Rei'hou. Di'acha was over board trying to stay afloat.

"What are you doing!" Aris'ca yelled about to jump in, but Na'tuse held her back and Rei'hou went in.

"Princess, I don't think you should. Besides Rei'hou went in." Na'tuse trying to make her feel better.

"She's my sister! And she can't swim!"

Men were running around yelling 'Man over board.'

"Look, see. They're coming up now." Na'tuse pointed to the side of the ship. Aris'ca ran over there and pulled her sister away from Rei'hou.

"Damn you Di'acha! Breath!" Aris'ca said shaking her.

"Move Princess!" Rei'hou said giving Di'acha mouth to mouth. Within a few moments, she was coughing up water.

"Di'acha!" Aris'ca said pushing Rei'hou out of the way "Don't ever fuckin' scare the fuck out of me again!"

"So you still love me as a sister." Di'acha said weakly.

"You will always be my sister."

"Really?"

"Really."

"For reals?"

"Nuh, for fake!" Aris'ca said smiling while making Di'acha laugh.

"Lets get you some dry clothes." Aris'ca said taking Di'acha back to the room where she saw a dresser.

"You! Stay out here!" Aris'ca said to Rei'hou who tried to follow them inside.

IN THE ROOM

"Why did you jump overboard!" Aris'ca yelled at her younger sister.

"I didn't!" she yelled back.

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Then what happened!"

"I feel over when the ship tipped." Di'acha said.

"That's it." Aris'ca said not totally convinced.

"Yeah! I wasn't going to commit suicide."

"Were you thing about it?" Aris'ca asked trying to get to the bottom of it.

"No! What gave you that idea!" Di'acha asked.

"Nothing!" Aris'ca said "Just wondering."

_'Not really' _she thought to herself.

5 MINUTES LATER

"I look like shit!" Di'acha whined.

"Get over yourself! I changed my clothes just to look like you! So if you look like shit, I look like shit."

KNOCK KNOCK

"What's takin' you guys so long!" Na'tuse yelled on the other side of the door.

"Hold on! Don't need to bitch about it!" Aris'ca told him from inside.

"Well, the captain needs to see you!"

"What for!"

"Something!" Na'tuse yelled not giving out much information.

"Something…what?" Aris'ca giving Di'acha a weird look.

"Would you just get your princess ass out her immediately?"

"You wanna change that tone of yours?" Aris'ca said.

"Sorry…just—"

"Aris'ca get out her now!" the captain yelled.


End file.
